


【all2】快递

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Summary: 第一次写群p还有很多不足，所以就匆匆结了个尾x 很烂





	【all2】快递

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写群p还有很多不足，所以就匆匆结了个尾x 很烂

又来了，已经是第四次了。

二宫和也站在楼梯拐角一抬头就看见了自家门口的快递——一个30cm高的纸箱。他无奈地叹了口气，掏出钥匙打开了门后便弯腰把箱子抱进了屋子，箱子掂起来就知道份量不算轻，里面塞得满满当当的。

他两只脚交换着蹬掉了鞋子，抱着箱子坐到了沙发上。箱子上没有寄件人的信息和多余的备注，只有在收件人处写着“二宫”，二宫可以说很熟练的拆开了快递的封口，里面装着的东西果然不出他所料。

五花八门的仿真阳具，尺寸从迷你到巨无霸款均有，一个比一个逼真，甚至还都是硅胶、TPE等优秀的材质。

然而尽管已经见过多次了二宫还是控制不住的红了耳尖。他第一次收到同样的快递时吓的双手发抖直接把箱子里的东西掀了一地，然而地板上铺满假阳具的画面带给他更大的视觉冲击，他又手忙脚乱的把东西全部捡起来塞了回去，最后他决定把这箱快递扔到楼下的垃圾桶，迅速和它脱离干系。

当二宫行为极度不自然的抱着箱子下了楼却突然联想到媒体报道出当红偶像扔了一大箱成人玩具在垃圾桶这种娱乐新闻，他就摆脱不了自己的羞耻心。最终还是灰溜溜的抱着箱子回了家。

他起初觉得是有人恶作剧，寄这些东西的人明显对他充满了恶意，但知道他的住址的人少之又少，除了团里的成员和几个事务所的朋友和后辈，更何况都是和他关系很好的人。想到了这里他有些发毛，却也没有勇气去询问知道他住址的人，“你给我寄按摩棒了嘛？”让他说出这种话不如让他当场去世。

虽说二宫并不是很排斥这个东西，他也幻想过被同性进入，但幻想归幻想，突然在现实中出现给他一种内心深处被窥视的恐惧感，自己难以启齿的秘密似乎被别人所知让他坐立难安。

于是快递第二次出现的时候二宫真的慌作一团，只要他休息的时间就都守在家门口企图揪出那个寄件人。但那个人似乎非常清楚他的日程安排，从未露出马脚。

第三次的时候他开始自暴自弃想要不要开一个网店卖情趣用品，毕竟这些仿真阳具一看就价格不菲，说不定还能靠额外捞一笔钱。

二宫把箱子合了起来，准备把它继续和以前的箱子一样都塞进自己的床底下。不知道还能不能塞下呢。这样想着的二宫突然听到了门铃声。

“nino！！别打游戏啦快给我们开门。”是相叶的声音，隔着门都能清晰地听到。

二宫呆呆的抱着快递箱站在客厅，等他反应过来时自己已经急慌慌的把箱子塞到了茶几底下打开了门。

门外的四个人抬起眼就看到了脸上带着不自然的粉红的二宫。樱井嘴角挂着笑意，顺势往屋子里面走的同时搂住了二宫的肩膀，“喂你脸怎么这么红啊，刚才在干什么。”

“啊没，没什么！话说大家突然过来是怎么了吗…”

“不是说好一起来nino家吃火锅的吗，你昨天明明还同意了今天就忘记了？”相叶一脸不可思议的看着二宫，甚至还有抬手糊他脸的趋势，一旁的大野举起手上装着满满食材的袋子朝他示意。

“nino什么都不用管了，只用安心等吃的就好。”松本捏了下他柔软的脸颊肉，径自走进了厨房挽起袖子准备处理食材。

其他几个人倒也不生疏的在玄关脱了鞋就进了屋子。这几天都心不在焉的二宫这才想起来好像确实有这么一回事，他含糊的笑了几声就赶紧去收拾沙发上堆着的乱糟糟的脏衣服往卧室里面塞。

“冰箱里面应该有点喝的吧你们自己拿好了，我记得锅应该在…翔酱你上次把锅放在哪里了？”

一直没有说话只是坐在沙发上的大野突然皱起脸转过身在沙发缝里掏着些什么。当二宫看到大野举起来手中的事物时他的脸色瞬间煞白，耳朵嗡嗡作响。

大野倒像是还没反应过来的黏糊糊的开口，“啊，这是什么。”他骨节分明的手中握着一根粗长的假阳具，二宫忽然意识到那个可能是自己刚才疏忽从箱子里掉出来的其中之一的玩具，那根阳具颜色略深，却连冠状沟都做的十分逼真。

二宫飞快的冲过去想从他手上抢走那根玩具，却被茶几绊了个正着直接扑到了大野的身上。大野急忙接住了差点摔倒的二宫，和自己身高相仿的人却比他轻了不少，大野也就这么让他趴在自己的怀里。

一旁准备开电视的相叶眼疾手快的从大野的手中抽出了那根仿真阳具，他一边打量着嘴里还大声地嚷嚷着，“呜哇这是按摩棒吧！你家里怎么会有这个啊nino！”

二宫面红耳赤的从大野的怀中挣扎着爬起来，却没注意到大野的视线始终停留在他因为动作越来越低的领口，他大片的肌肤都露了出来，白花花的一片似乎比小姑娘的皮肤都要滑嫩。二宫语无伦次的解释着，“不是你想的那样！这个是别人寄给我的！”

“没关系啦你不用找乱七八糟的借口，我们都能理解的！”相叶笑起来眼睛弯弯的，黑眼仁亮晶晶的仿佛真的说着什么善解人意的话。

二宫着急的缘故声音越来越尖，在厨房帮忙的樱井听到动静也走了过来，他注意到了茶几下稍微露出来一点的快递箱，箱子并没有完全封好，樱井一眼就看到了里面装着的东西，“这里还有好多呢。”他像是自言自语般说完就拉出了那个箱子。

客厅的其他两人闻声都围了过去，看到里面的东西后几乎异口同声的发出了感叹。一旁的二宫红着脸垂头丧气的瘫坐在了沙发上，口中还小声的嘟囔着，“我真的不是那样的…”

“所以你刚才过了好久才过来开门是因为在用这个吗，难怪脸那么红…”樱井坐到他身边，把二宫柔顺的头发揉的乱糟糟的，对二宫小声但坚定的解释置若罔闻。

“都说了不是的…”

“身为哥哥还让你这么欲求不满呢，到底来说我们还是有义务满足你呢。”

“都说了不是…诶？啊？利达你在说什么？等等…相叶桑你不要凑过来…太近了！！”

松本清洗完食材发现原先给他打下手的樱井也不见踪影，他心里大致清楚了具体状况，却也没想到这几个人下手这么快。他称得上是举止优雅的擦干净手上的水，脱下了围裙走到了客厅。

“喂，你们几个哪有成熟大人的样子，不是说好吃过饭以后再慢慢来吗。”松本半跪在沙发旁边，奶音里带着些不满，眼神却温柔的看向被吻的快要窒息的二宫。

“那还不是大野的手段太机智了嘛。”相叶坐在地毯上捏着二宫奶油面包的一样的手把玩着。

罪魁祸首大野意犹未尽的咂巴了下嘴，还想再去啃那张微翘着的猫唇，被松本抵着额头推开，“差不多够啦大野桑，明明说好nino初吻给我的。”被推开的黑面包撇着嘴，但向来宠爱弟弟的大野还是听了松本的话，起身给松本腾了位置。旁边的樱井则把注意力放在了二宫凌乱但还算规矩穿在身上的家居服。

事情发展到至此，起初二宫还挣扎想把禁锢着他双手的相叶推开，但宅男的臂力果然不敌怪力boy，他毫无还手之力就这样被按倒在了沙发上，他脑子转动速度根本跟不上事态的发展速度，二宫觉得自己的反射弧因为和反射弧很长的人接吻过后而同化。

大野的舌尖缓慢却带着不容拒绝的力度撬开了他的唇齿，二宫本身就敬爱着大野，此刻更是不愿意伤害到他，于是便乖巧的微张开嘴任由他侵犯着自己的口腔，舌头被纠缠着让二宫难以呼吸，大野放开他的时候他已经憋的小脸通红。之后他刚想偏过头换气，只听到松本说着意义不明的话，还没等二宫消化其中的含义时，松本英俊的面孔在他眼前放大，接着他的下唇就被含住，松本吻住了他，细细的描绘着他的唇线。

啊这样算不算利达和润君间接接吻了…二宫迷迷糊糊的想着，皮肤突然接触到冷空气让他一哆嗦，总归是清醒了一些。“等，等下！别脱我衣服啦——”

“nino的乳头是粉色的呢，吃起来一定很美味。”樱井的话又给二宫的脸添了些红色，那双大眼睛里不加掩饰的流露出柔情，他盯着二宫带着水汽的眼睛伸出了嫣红的舌尖舔上了二宫的胸口。

“呜…不…”二宫从来没想过男性的乳头也能这么敏感，樱井的舌尖每一次都重重的舔舐着他的乳尖，把肉粒抵进小小的乳晕中打转。仅仅是乳头被玩弄二宫的下身就渐渐起了反应，把裤子撑起来了一个小帐篷。樱井恶意的只逗弄他一边的乳粒，把把一个可怜兮兮的晾在一旁。

二宫咬着下唇想忍住快抑制不住的呻吟，相叶似乎是注意到他急需抚慰的另一个乳头，他伸出手用两个指头捏住小巧的粉色肉粒反复的用粗糙的指腹搓揉，把那处玩的红肿挺立，还笑眯眯的看着二宫说，“女孩子都没有你这么敏感哦。”

二宫向相叶投去一个自以为警告的眼神，却勾的相叶呼吸有些粗重。他拍了拍樱井的后背对他说，“翔酱，把nino抱到地毯上来吧，这样方便大家一起玩。”呆呆地坐在地毯上还在回味和二宫的吻的大野也赞同的连着点了几下头。

一脸惊恐像是受到惊吓的小柴犬被樱井用抱孩子的姿势挪到了厚实的羊毛地毯上。他记得这个地毯应该是前段时间他们专门一起买来送给二宫的，毕竟这个人总喜欢赖在地上打游戏，天冷了总是接触地板对身体不好，没想到歪打正着，现在还派上了其他用场。

“开玩笑的话也差不多该停了吧…”二宫的眼神躲躲闪闪，就像只要不和他们炙热的目光对视上自己就能逃过一劫。

“与其你自己在家玩按摩棒，不如把我们当作按摩棒好了。”松本附在二宫红的滴血的耳朵旁低声说，就连平时最宠爱的弟弟都不给他任何退路。

二宫无助的坐在地毯中间，连反抗的余地都没有又被按住扯掉了宽松的裤子，二宫突然恨自己平时为什么总喜欢穿这种异常方便褪下的衣服。樱井坐在他的身前，他被迫岔开双腿，性器在这样的情况下却越来越亢奋让他羞的想找个洞钻进去。

身后忽然贴上一个温热的身躯，也不知道是谁的舌尖钻进了他的耳朵发出啧啧的舔舐声。二宫放松了紧绷着的身体也不再挣扎，认命的闭上了眼睛，殊不知他臣服一样的姿态更加助长了男人们施虐和征服的欲望。

大野从身后环住他不盈一握的纤腰，手指在他柔软的小肚子上画着圈，感受着怀中的人的颤栗却始终不去触碰那个已经把内裤撑出轮廓的地方。相叶抓住二宫白洁的脚踝向上抚摸着他的膝窝和大腿内侧，他几乎没有体毛的皮肤细嫩光滑，让相叶爱不释手。

而松本似乎因为没有第一个吻到二宫依旧执着于他的唇，他扣住二宫轮廓顺滑的下颌强硬的叼着他饱满的下唇，舌尖极具性暗示的在二宫的口中进出，把被困在中间的人亲的说不了话，只能喉咙里发出猫一样的呜咽。

樱井手腕稍微一使劲就让二宫抬起屁股跨坐在他身上，他大手绕到二宫的身后裹住他饱满圆润的臀瓣，二宫浑身上下的脂肪似乎都长在了臀部上，握在手中的触感柔软又紧致，樱井恨不得撕开他的内裤直接和稚嫩的皮肤接触，于是他也没有按耐自己照做了，大不了再给他买一条新的。

他并没有把布料撕了个破碎，而是稍微扯开一个小口，只露出少许的白皙臀肉和尚未被人访问过的小穴。二宫呜咽了一声，双手不安的想挡住自己，但被相叶单手扣住动弹不得。大野捏着二宫的腰把他的屁股抬高，让他趴在樱井的肩头，樱井顺口叼住了在自己眼前晃悠的嫣红肿胀的乳尖，像吸奶般用力吮吸着，刺痛感和酥麻感交织更像是一种折磨。

“啊！呜呜…不要了…”二宫腰部发着抖，眼角通红的像是要哭出来一样。他浑身上下的每一寸皮肤和敏感点都被同时照顾到，燥热感不断叠加冲击着他的大脑，二宫仰起头发出崩溃的叫着，性器竟在尚未被抚摸的情况下射了精。

大野正一丝不苟的俯下身观察着二宫粉嫩嫩的处子穴，那处因为高潮开始痉挛，有一些透明无色的液体从穴口溢出。他的表情有些动容，像是钓到了一条大鱼一样惊喜，大野低头轻轻咬了咬穴口周围的褶皱，换来了二宫一阵剧烈的颤抖，收缩的肉穴又涌出一股热流。大野黏糊糊的开口，“啊nino，你流了好多水哦——”

“呜呜别说了…”二宫的声音无法克制的发着抖，胸口还被玩弄着，源源不断的快感让他的大脑无法集中注意力，他的眼泪从眼角滑落被松本轻柔的吻去。

相叶的手指按压着他不断收缩的如同邀约的穴口，那里已经变得湿乱不堪。他的指节轻而易举的就滑了进去，指节往深处探索，按住稍微凸起的软肉按压。脆弱的前列腺被玩弄让二宫难耐的喘息着，他小声的哀求着的同时弄脏的内裤也被彻底的撕碎了，露出了那根刚刚发泄过一次还处于不应期、沾着浊液的挺翘肉茎。尺寸不小但颜色浅淡、耻毛稀疏，看着肉乎乎的显得异常可爱。

前列腺被按压，敏感的马眼又被樱井用指甲抠骚，过于强烈的快感对二宫来说是享受反而更是一种折磨，他求饶的话语从口中艰难的蹦出，连糯软的尾音都发着抖，“哈啊…不要再玩了…求你们，直接进来…”

“那nino想让谁先进去呢。”松本轻柔的抚摸着二宫的后颈，他用蜜糖般的眼睛注视着二宫。松本安抚的行为显然非常受用，  
二宫委屈的抽噎着，撒娇一样的环住松本的脖子，像讨好主人的小狗一样舔了舔松本的嘴角，“想要润君…”松本脸上挂着按耐不住的得意笑容，他从大野和樱井的中间一把把二宫捞到自己的怀里，奖励似的亲了亲他圆润的鼻头。

“乖孩子。”

其他几个人虽然下身也涨的生痛，倒也心甘情愿让他们都很宠爱的弟弟给二宫破处。松本稍微把裤子往下褪了点，那根完全勃起的粗长性器直接弹了出来打在二宫赤裸的臀瓣上发出清脆的响声。

二宫跨坐在松本的身上，从他的角度完全看不见那根巨物，倘若他看见了可能会害怕的想要逃跑。二宫顺从的翘起屁股，露出了湿淋淋的沾满骚水的肉穴，这个姿势非常方便松本的插入。松本的龟头抵在了二宫的穴口上，他扣住了二宫的腰，以缓慢且不容拒绝的力度把肉棒挤了进去，甬道里湿热紧致，松本舒爽的发出低喘。

“啊！太大了呜呜…我，我会被撑坏的…”

二宫却一点也不好受，他的声音喑哑，明显不是专门接纳男人的部位被强行撑开，快要将他撕成两半的痛感让他控制不住的哭出了声，而松本虽然有些心疼怀里掉眼泪的人，但他心中的占有欲压过了其他情愫，他稍作停留后便用力的顶撞着被撑开到极致的肉穴。二宫抽泣的声音随着松本的动作慢慢变了调，疼痛感逐渐缓解，奇妙的快感变得清晰，直到前列腺被用力的撞到带来的突如其来的强烈快感让他头皮发麻的喊叫出来。

两人交媾的淫靡场景终于还是刺激到了相叶，他走了过去掏出早已经硬的发紫的肉棒放在二宫的嘴边。被操的意识处于不清醒边缘的人呆呆的看着眼前的粗大性器，散发的轻微腥膻味让他难受皱起眉想躲开，突然身下更加猛烈的抽插让二宫猝不及防的张开嘴尖叫出来，相叶趁机把自己的阴茎塞进了二宫的口中，他还捏着二宫的下巴防止他的牙齿磕到自己。

不知道是不是因为二宫体质放荡的缘故，他含住那根肉棒的时候心里反而不排斥了，口腔和身下的淫穴都被塞的满满当当的充实感让他心底深处的空虚突然得以满足。二宫放松自己的肌肉，任由相叶的肉棒在他的口中肆意进出，侵犯着他的喉咙。

松本掐着二宫红肿的乳头，用力的揉捻搓揉着，同时下身毫不留情的贯穿着不断淌水的肉穴，把他的臀肉撞出一阵又一阵的肉浪。二宫的嘴被相叶的肉棒堵住，只能从嗓子里发出含糊不清的娇吟。

身后相对年长的两人倒还算冷静，樱井虽然也迫不及待想肏进二宫那个淫荡的小穴，但他心里却更期待着被玩弄到快要坏掉的二宫，那个时候的二宫只能无力的张开着双腿向他露出那个向外翻着媚肉的骚穴，里面不仅淌着他的淫液还有其他成员的精液。等他狠狠的操进去时他只能哭哭啼啼的求饶连逃跑的力气都没有。

而大野只是鼓着下身面无表情的盯着二宫被撑开到极致的穴口，他心里盘算着以后要怎么调教二宫的后面才能让那个小的令人发指的肉穴能够同时吞下两根肉棒。

空气中的温度不断攀升，二宫体内的快感灼烧着他的四肢百骸，他的嘴角被撑的红肿，穴口附近的淫液因为松本剧烈的动作都被拍打成了白沫。二宫的呻吟变得高亢，染着浓烈的情欲，他哆哆嗦嗦的又射了出来，同时后穴也达到了潮吹，穴肉快速的收缩着从穴心处喷出一股热流直接浇在松本的龟头上，他狠狠的在不停吸咬着他的淫穴里抽送了几次后把大股的精液射进了二宫脆弱的肠道黏膜上。

二宫被灼热的精液刺激的又掉下来几滴眼泪，同时相叶的阴茎进出的速度也越来越快，快要高潮时他喘息着把阴茎抽了出来将白浊的液体全部射在了二宫的脸上。二宫纤长的睫毛上沾着点粘液有些睁不开眼，他下意识的伸出小舌头卷了点嘴唇上的精液，发现味道并不怎么好后委屈的撇了撇嘴。

“过来，nino。”

还沉浸在高潮余韵中的二宫听话的不可思议，他颤抖着双腿从松本的身上慢慢爬起来，松本的肉棒从他体内滑落，那个被操的松软的小穴恢复的倒还挺快，二宫手脚并用的挪到了叫他的樱井面前，被彻底拉入情欲深渊的二宫已经抛弃了理智，他淫乱的身体只是跟随着本能寻找着能让他舒服的源头。

“自己转过去把屁股扒开，嗯？”樱井稍微解开了两个衬衫的扣子，眼前的人沉浸在情爱中的淫靡表情无比的诱人，樱井忍耐着想弄坏他的冲动，用言语引导着二宫让他彻底的臣服于他。

二宫有些迟疑，当他看到樱井泠冽的表情时还是不敢怠慢，乖巧的趴在已经被他流出的淫液打湿的地毯上翘起了自己的屁股，他短短肉肉的手指费力的掰开了两片肉感的臀瓣，露出了那个已经被开发过的肉穴。

“你这个时候应该说些什么？”

二宫强忍着羞耻感，声音里带着哭腔回答他，“请翔酱…操我…”

这个答案还算得上能让樱井满意，他也不再折磨害羞的浑身通红的人。掏出勃发的阴茎肏进了泥泞不堪的小穴，尽根没入。食髓知味的肉穴再次被硕大的肉棒填满，这次已经彻底没有了不适感，所带来的只有让他欲仙欲死的快感，二宫的呻吟绵软，刺激的樱井的阴茎又涨大了一圈，把肉穴旁的褶皱都全部撑开。

“哈啊翔酱的好大…唔…里面好，好舒服…”二宫眼神失焦，脸上还挂着相叶的精液，嘴里就开始放荡的呻吟着。樱井大开大合的抽插着，次次都正中敏感的软肉，酸涨酥麻的快感骤然袭来让二宫的神志开始模糊。他俯趴着，早就被玩弄的红肿的乳尖因为身后的撞击反复在柔软的羊毛地毯上摩擦着酥麻的快要失去知觉。

二宫眼里噙着泪看到大野手里拿着他随手放在茶几上的发带走到他面前，那双二宫非常喜欢的漂亮的手握住了他湿漉漉的肉茎，那处还在不知廉耻的流着液体甩的到处都是。

“该把nino这里绑住了——”大野的声音依旧是黏糊糊的没有什么压迫力，但他向来灵巧的手还没等二宫反应过来时就已经用发带在他肿胀的阴茎上绑了一个漂亮的结。快要再次达到高潮却被强行勒住的感觉如同折磨，二宫睁大了眼睛发出委屈的呜咽，他下意识的伸出小手想把发带解开，屁股上却狠狠挨了一巴掌，娇嫩的皮肤瞬间就肿了起来。

二宫吃痛的闷哼一声，睁着小狗般湿漉漉的眼睛可怜兮兮看向第一次揍他的大野，樱井滚烫的巨物还在他的后穴中肆意的耸动顶撞，撞击敏感的肠道黏膜。他随着顶弄的动作只能断断续续的呻吟着说，“不要…啊…不要绑着…”

大野抚摸着他臀肉上的红痕，把玩着二宫涨的通红的阴茎顶端笑着说，“诶是吗，你已经射过很多次了吧，再这么下去可是会尿出来的吧。” 二宫被干的迷迷糊糊，倒也清楚的听见了可能会失禁后拒绝的摇头，他不再尝试解开自己，而是颤抖着手指去拉大野的裤拉链。大野的肉棒瞬间就弹了出来，二宫用手肘支撑着自己被撞的不住晃动的身体，小手捧住那根炽热的巨物用脸颊迷恋的磨蹭，还没等人发话就自觉的把硕大的阴茎含进了口中。

“呜啊…大野桑的肉棒嗯…喜欢…”

从大野的视角能清楚的看到二宫抬起湿润的上目线望着他，狭小的口腔塞满他的肉棒，他白皙的脸庞染着不自然的潮红看起来格外色气。淫靡的画面对他来说冲击感过于强烈，大野眼中的平静也不复存在，他扣着二宫的后脑勺，腰身快速的挺动操弄着二宫湿热的喉咙。

被前后夹击着的人已经快要坏掉，他眼神迷离，沉浸在欲望中的表情只能换来操弄着他的两人更加变本加厉的折磨。二宫娇小的身子无助的晃动着，甬道快速的收缩，肉茎被束缚着情况下后穴达到了干性高潮。仿佛被无数张小嘴吸咬的快感让樱井差点没忍住泄了出来，他喘息着稍微歇了一下又报复性的用力的顶弄起已经快要合不拢的肉穴。

被过度索取的身体处于极度敏感的状态，二宫已经承受不住快要把他燃烧殆尽的快感，口中的巨物也肏的他喉咙刺痛，嘴角都红肿的快要破皮出血。粗大的肉棒狠狠地撞击着敏感脆弱的穴肉，用凶狠的力道顶弄着前列腺，二宫无力地承受仿佛永无止境的操弄，生理性泪水不受控制的从二宫泛红的眼角滑落，他却连讨饶的话都说不出来，看起来可怜至极。

在一旁观看着的松本和相叶于心不忍的开口劝着，“别欺负的太狠了，总不能第一次就把他弄坏了吧。”

“还不是你俩最开始玩的太狠了。”

“话是这么说…谁让nino浑身上下都这么可爱啊换谁都顶不住啊。”

二宫的浑身酸软，眼前都开始模糊，在他怀疑自己可能直接被人操到没命的时候，他分身上的发带也不清楚被谁取掉了，他从嘴里发出细微的呻吟，哆哆嗦嗦的流出了几股稀薄的精液，嘴里也被射的满满的都是大野的精液，他被迫捏着下巴把滚烫的浊液吞下去不少，最后呛的满脸泪水。樱井的精液加上松本先前射进去的量把二宫的肚子撑出了些弧度，看起来就像个小孕肚一样。

二宫双眼失神的趴在地毯上，身上满是触目惊心的吻痕和齿痕，胸口、大腿内侧和臀瓣上更是惨不忍睹。他双腿都没有力气合拢，腿间的肉穴被操的暂时合不上还在向外淌着白色的浊液，他还在小声的嗫泣着控诉着其他几个人的恶行，一副任人宰割的姿态实在是惹人怜爱。

暂时心满意足的几个人倒是开始各自干各自的事。相叶抱起绵软的像只小猫的竹马去浴室清洗，大野卷起袖子清理狼藉的地面，樱井和松本则是整理好自己的衣服去厨房继续准备晚饭。

火锅吃的还算其乐融融，如果除去裹着毯子把自己缩成一团背对着他们赌气的二宫。在这之后奇怪的快递便没有再出现过，二宫也没有精力去探究具体原因，毕竟四个精力过于旺盛的人让他实在招架不住。


End file.
